Zinnia
by HopefulWishing
Summary: This world is stricken with poverty and a tyrant of a king. Lucy is just your average thief. She does what she needs to do in order to get by, but suddenly she get roped into an all out war against the King. And she's leading it! She never wanted this. She only wished to protect those she cares about. This might be her chance though. Her chance to save them all.
1. Kisosha

Lucy x Natsu War story

They chased me into the center of town, but I had no worries. I knew this city like the back of my hand. Every nook and cranny has already been explored by yours truly. The soldiers chasing me though? Well, they are new rookies sent in from the Capital by the dictator of a king in order to lower crime rates. They can never keep up with me. I pulled my hood down farther; worried that someone might see my face. I ran deeper into the heart of the city and as I did, the streets grew narrower. I could already see the soldiers struggling to keep me in sight. I took a sharp turn into the bakery and threw the items I stole into the usual bin behind the counter. The baker took one look at me and sighed.

"Your payment is in the back."

"Thanks, old man!" I grinned and ran towards back door, quickly grabbing my goodies before I left. I chuckled as I was about to make a clean getaway. Or I was until I ran into something hard. I looked up to see the general standing in the doorway that led to my escape. I couldn't turn around because the soldiers I left behind finally caught up and blocked the way I came. They were huffing after running across the city.

"Amateurs." I muttered, astonished by how this was the best the Capital had to offer. Nevertheless I was still surrounded. I kept glancing back and forth between the general and the other soldiers, contemplating whether I should risk it. With this many men, it would be quite a challenge to take them all on. Even with my skills I would have a hard time fending them off. They were weak though. Since they're new they won't make great fighters. I could probably take them or at least to the point till I could find an opening. Even then, I might risk revealing my identity. I guess I have no choice.

"Kisosha!" shouted the general. "Put your hands where I can see them!"

"That's no fun!" I smirked at him, tilting my head down, so he couldn't see me.

"Do it now!" He demanded, holding up a gun.

"You've resorted to threats now, haven't you?" I poked as I fiddled with the key in my pocket.

"Now! Or I'll shoot!" He said in a cocky voice.

"Fine." I slowly withdrew my hands from my pockets and held them in the air.

"What's in your hand!"

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Show me, now!"

"Don't say I didn't warn ya." I said, pointing my key towards the sky and chanting familiar words. "Open! Gate of the Lion! Leo!" A puff of smoke quickly appeared blinding me. I had no worries because I knew that the others were blinded as well. Plus it would be gone in two seconds. The others did not know this.

Leo, my most flirtatious celestial spirit, appeared before me and recited another one of his lame pickup lines.

"Did you miss me?" he asked, pulling me into his arms. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Just get them!" I said. By now the smoke had already dissipated and the guards were regaining their composure. When they saw Leo coming towards them, their eyes widened in disbelief. He easily dodged their bullets and started taking them out one by two by three. I took out my whip and snapped it at the general; he tried dodging and I just barely got a nick in. He continued to aim his gun at me, but I kept swiping at his fingers until they were bloody. Not wanting to cause permanent damage, I took this chance to run past him.

"Leo!" I shouted and he immediately stopped what he was doing and ran towards me. When I brushed past the general I sent Leo back to the celestial spirit world and kept running. Suddenly a hand grabbed mine and I turned to see the general with a crazed look on.

"Finally! I get to see who Kisosha really is!" He cheered while reaching for my hood.

"Oh, give it a rest!" I said and kick him in the nards. He made a squeal like a little girl and slowly sunk to the floor, finally allowing me to leave. I took a sharp turn into an alley and it was a dead end. But I knew that. I told you, I know every nook and cranny of this city. Without a moment's hesitation I rolled a large stone to the side and behind revealed a tunnel leading me away from here. I crawled inside and covered the hole with the rock once more. I could hear them round the corner as I did so. They cried out in shock.

"She's gone!"

"Where'd she go?"

"How did she disappear like that?"

"Is it a surprise? She's a Mage!"

Their complaints got fainter as I crawled down the tunnel to the other side of the wall. I threw my hood into my bag and stepped into the fresh air once again. This time no guards were here. I walked through town, taking my time to look at the various things for sale even though I had no money. While I walked around town in a nonchalant fashion I counted ten times. Ten times the guards passed by me, looking for Kisosha, unaware of how close she was.


	2. Setting the Scene

**Sup:) I didn't expect to get this out so soon, but I did. Just don't expect the chapters to keep flowing out of me. Anywho, I'm enjoying this series a whole bunch! I have so many ideas for it. I just worry that it will never flesh out into a story. Hopefully all my ideas aren't too overwhelming and I don't end up canceling the series! Heh, heh, heh... Yeah, that would suck. But HEY! Enjoy the story and I hope you like how I portrayed some of the other characters! What are you doing still reading this?! Get to the story!**

* * *

The King himself asked for my presence and I had to admit that I felt a bit confident walking up to his throne.

"You're Majesty." I said in a calm voice and bowed down before him.

"Are you the one they call Salamander?" He asked in a haughty voice.

"Yes, you're Majesty." I stayed in my position on the floor.

"You may rise." He said. Slowly, I stood up to face him. The King was dressed in gaudy furs and jewels. He even had makeup on. He was very showy with the way he dressed. "I have a proposition for you. There is a city by the name of Magnolia. There have been riots lately and rumors of someone invoking action out of the people. I want you to locate the source and snuff it out. Think you can handle it?"

"If his Majesty wishes it" I replied, bowing deeply once again. I walked out of the room and immediately started preparing for my journey. Magnolia, huh? I hope it's nice.

* * *

I busted though the rickety old doors of my home with a huge grin. Wendy stood up from where she was sitting on the couch and ran over to me; her blue hair trailing after her. In an instant she wrapped her arms around me, giving me the largest squeeze known to man.

"Welcome home, Lucy!" she smiled.

"I'm home!" I cheered and returned her hug, patting her head as she let me go.

"Did you get in trouble again?" She asked with worried eyes.

"How'd you know?" I laughed, but stopped at the serious expression on her face.

"Everyone was talking about it. Things like 'Kisosha Strikes Again!' or 'The Cops Nearly Caught Her This Time!'"

"Oh, really? It's nice to be popular." I sighed. Wendy wasn't happy.

"I was worried!" she blurted. Tears started to brim her eyes. "I thought that I might end up alone!"

"Wendy…" I sighed and drew her into my arms again. "I'm sorry." I kneeled down to match her height and look her in the eyes. "I never meant to worry you, but you have to understand that I'm doing-"

"What needs to be done. I know." She sighed managing to look even more depressed.

"Look! I am pretty good at what I do, aren't I?" I flashed a smile at her, but she refused to return it. "Aren't I?"

"Yeah, I guess." She muttered.

"I might very well be the best. This is my lifestyle. I have the skills to do it. I have the courage to do it. If I don't do it then who will?"

"Does it matter?" She whined.

"Well, you matter. And if I can provide for you by thieving then I think it's worth it. Please stop worrying about me. I'm the only one who gets to worry, okay? Okay?"

Wendy stood there in silence, taking my words in.

"Okay?!" I grabbed her cheeks and forced them to grin at me. She couldn't help, but giggle at my actions. I pinched even harder, refusing to let go until she answered me.

"Okay! Okay!" She laughed and I finally released her cheeks. I stood up and patting her head as I walked past her to the living room. I crashed out on the couch and threw my bag at her. She clumsily caught in her hands, squealing when she thought she might drop it. I laid my head back and stared at the cracked ceiling above me. This house was in shambles; everything falling apart. It was enough for me though. I didn't need a bigger house. As long as my couch was comfy I'm content. A squeal caused me to lift my head at Wendy.

"Raisin Bread!" She cheered.

"There's other goods too." I said.

"But… Raisin Bread!" she repeated. She quickly broke a piece off and bit into it. She rolled her eyes in delight as she savored the sweet bread.

"Glad you enjoy it. You don't know what I went through to get that!"

"You mean to tell me that this is what you were being chased for?!" She cried.

"Well, I got chased for stealing this piece evidence that could have gotten the baker put in jail. As a reward I got those goodies you're eating." I explained.

"You nearly got caught for Raisin Bread?!"

"And for the baker. He doesn't deserve any jail time."

"Still! Bread!"

"I know, I know, but aren't you glad to have some right now?"

"Well… I guess so…" She mumbled and took another bite of the Raisin Bread. I laughed at her hungry nature.

"Oh, you should have seen me today," I started. "I was faster than anything you've ever heard of! I glided down the streets effortlessly while the soldiers followed me. Except they were too slow and really need to work out more. I was able to lose the easily." I continued my story as Wendy sat down to listen.

"I ran into the bakery with confidence and grabbed my reward off the table. The baker was obviously depressed by the spectacle I was causing. I was about to leave when I ran into the general!" Wendy 'ooed' and 'awed' for me. "I couldn't get passed him. Just then the soldiers caught up and they surrounded me. With no other choice, I called on Leo." I mimicked movement of lifting my key to the air. "Leo took out the bad and I the general. He tried to pull down my hood, but I kicked him in the nards!" I swung my leg in the air as if he were here. "Another flawless escape by yours truly!"

"That sounds dangerous and risky!" said Wendy.

"But adventurous and free!" I shouted. (Did you guys get the reference?)

Wendy giggled and took the bread over to the table. It was then that I took notice of the smell in the air.

"Oh! Is that… Sludge?" I asked, sniffing the air once more.

"Just how you like it!" giggled Wendy. She ladled some grey paste into a bowl for me and handed it to me. I felt my stomach grumble. This porridge or sludge as we call it is quite normal for our everyday meals. I must say I've acquired a taste for it. You would to if you had to live off paste for the majority of your life.

My mind clouded over as I started to think of the other person in the house. I sighed, wondering if she has eaten anything today. Probably not. I got off my spot on the torn up couch and walked over to the room on the right. I knocked lightly as I entered the room with the bowl still in hand. Levy didn't bother responding to my knock and sat at work at her desk. I sighed as I watched her back. Her blue hair was tied messily in an effort to keep it out of her face.

"Levy! You should eat something!" I told her and walked over to her side.

"Every time I sit down to eat is time lost." She said, not bothering to even look at me.

"Don't over work yourself, okay?" I asked and placed the bowl on her desk. I stared at the contraption she was making. I knew what this was. They were guns like the soldiers have. Except, we aren't allowed to have guns. Another stupid law made by our stupid ruler and yet, if found with one this could lead to many years in jail. Sometimes even death, depending on the scale of the production. I know that I am a thief, but I don't go around stealing because I want to. I do it because I have to, and seeing that weapon being put together was enough to strike a chord with me.

"Levy!" I slammed my hands on the desk. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm building a gun. What's it look like?" she retorted and continued fitting the different pieces together.

"We can't be in possession of weapons like this!" I stated, wanting to rip the thing right out of her hands.

"And?" she questioned. I stared shocked that she would not care about such a thing.

"And? And you could get arrested!" I said.

"I know that. It's not like I'm keeping them!" she said. My eyes were huge at this point. If she's not keeping them, then there's only one thing I can think of.

"You're selling them?"

"Do you really think I'm capable of shooting someone? No. But I am capable of supplying those who can." She explained.

"Why?! Why would you do this?!" I grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at me. "Why you even think about risking it?"

"It's time we fight! We can do it! We can overthrow the King! We just need someone willing to take a stand!"

"Let the others do that! You don't need to fight!"

"You don't get it, do you?!" Levy's voice rang through the room, causing me to flinch. "They took him! And he's probably dead!"

"Levy…" My chest ached as I watched her pain pour off her.

"I have nothing else! I'll never care for anyone like I did for him! I want that bastard dead! I want him to feel the pain I felt. The pain GAJEEL felt!" Tears rolled off her cheeks and stained the floor below. "… But I'm weak. I know that much. And if I can't fight myself then I can at least help others fight! I can at least do this…"

"Levy… You don't need to do anything!" I said and folded her in my arms. "Gajeel wouldn't want this. You risking your life."

"I want this. And right now, I think only my opinion matters…" She pulled away from me, wiping the last of her tears. "The next time I cry is when I see Gajeel again. Whether it be on earth or up in heaven."

"Heaven, huh?" I scoffed at that word. Heaven.

I couldn't do anything for Levy. She promised to eat later and got back to work on the guns. I had no choice, but to leave her alone. I went to my own bedroom which I shared with Wendy. It's what happens when you're poor. Not everyone can have their own room.

Levy was so torn up about what happened. I remember it like it was yesterday. Though, it was actually six months ago. Magic is banned here. Gajeel got caught doing magic. They came and took him. I wanted to use magic to save him. I nearly did, but he looked at me as they pulled him away.

"Don't." He said. "Just watch over Levy for me, will ya?" And he flashed me a sad grin. All I could do was nod. I'm glad Wendy wasn't there at the time or else she might have done something. If they came for her, I don't know what I'd do. I had to hold back Levy to stop her from trying to help. She says she understands. In fact, she says she is glad I did it because if I didn't then Wendy would be at risk, too. And yet, I feel she still blames me for everything that's happened. I stared up at the ceiling as I ran all these thoughts through my head.

So, hey, um, God? I don't know if you exist, but can you help, please? I want Levy to be happy. I want Gajeel to come back if he is alive. I want Wendy to be free and be able to use magic as she pleases. I know these might sound hard, but think about, will ya? Please...?


	3. The Start of it All

**'Sup guys! How are you all? I wasn't planning to upload this so soon, but yesterday I had a stroke of inspiration to write the next chapter. Once again, this probably won't last. Sorry! I haven't done anything and I'm already apologizing... I'm hopeless. Anyways, I'm kinda in a bad mood after yesterday. Some drama occurred between me and one of my closest friends *sigh*. Well, I find writing to be a nice outlet of expelling all my frustrations, so who knows? Maybe the next chapter will come sooner than you think? LUV YA! BYE BYE!**

* * *

How did I end up here? Being held in a choke hold by a strange man. I couldn't even see his face. Only his hair which sometimes blew in front of my eyes as the wind started to pick up. Pink. That was the color of his hair. His arms were large and muscular. He was easily stronger than me. He could break my neck in an instant. I felt my brow sweat as I relinquished all thrashing about. _Might as well do it his way, so I don't end up dead_. But the question remains: How did I end up here?

"Don't move or I'll kill you!" He threatened.

Oh, now I remember.

* * *

It was somewhat early in the morning. Levy was moping as usual. I would ask her if there was anything I could do and she would politely decline. Wendy was practicing her magic on little things like rocks and plants. It was sad how she didn't know how to use her magic. She should have learnt something by now, but with the new policy on magic we can't risk her getting caught practicing. And yet after all my protests, I had to let her do at least this. It seemed like a normal day for the poor. Just gonna lie on my couch, read a book that I've read already at least a hundred times, maybe take a nap. It seemed like a nice time was ahead of me, but fate thought otherwise.

I was just about to take my nap, when I heard a loud knock at the door. I sat up straight from my spot on the couch and looked at Wendy to tell her to stop with the magic. I didn't need to though. She knew the drill. In an instant she had stood up and put the plant back in the corner where it belongs. I took a deep breath, wondering if it was the landlord. I walked over and opened the front door, still contemplating on a good excuse to tell him. Except it wasn't my landlord. It was Macao and Romeo, our neighbors.

Macao smiled at me with a huge grin. "Lucy! How are you?"

"Good! And you?" I returned the smile.

"I'm doing okay! Just getting old."

"And how are you, Romeo?" I tilted my head to look at him and laughed at his shyness.

"I'm okay." He said flatly.

Macao rolled his eyes at his boy and gave me an apologetic look. "Well, we came here to see Wendy." They said.

"Both of you?" I blinked in surprise. Why do they need Wendy? I shook off the overprotective fear I started to feel and let them inside. It was then I took notice of the dish Romeo was holding as he walked over to where Wendy was sitting. Macao and I followed behind him.

Romeo suddenly bowed to Wendy and held out the dish of food. Wendy and I both shared strange looks. She blushed violently, unsure of what to say.

"Thank you for yesterday! As a token of my gratitude, I have curry!" He announced in a robotic like tone. I wondered if this was a love confession, but it would be kind of strange with his father in the room. Wendy instantly looked relieved at his words, so I guessed it was nothing romantic. She graciously took the dish from his hands and smiled as he rose up to face her.

"Anytime!" she said and set the food down on the dining table.

"If you don't mind me asking, what did you do for him yesterday?" I asked. Wendy's face went pale. I waited for my answer, but no answer came. Finally it was Macao who spoke up.

"Romeo was hurt pretty badly. He cut himself while playing around a week ago. It wasn't too deep, so we thought we could treat it ourselves. Then it got infected. I didn't have the money to take him to the doctor. I- I was afraid he might die…" Macao got choked up on his words as he looked at his boy. I felt my face turn grave. I think I know where he's going with this. "Wendy! She saved him with her magic! She saved my boy!" He walked over to Wendy and bowed to her while holding her hands, gently.

I threw a sharp look at them. "Macao. Now, we're glad that Romeo is okay, but it's our turn now to make sure Wendy is okay." I told him. He sighed with a look of understanding.

"Don't worry! I won't tell a soul and neither will Romeo." He patted his son's head and bowed to me.

They soon left after thanking Wendy a couple more times. When I shut the door behind them, I stared Wendy down. She squirmed under my gaze. I could tell how uncomfortable she was with one look.

"Lucy! Um- well…" her voice trailed off as she tried to explain her actions. "He was hurt! You should have seen it! He had the chills and he was in a lot of pain!"

"I don't want to hear it! You revealed yourself to them?" I grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"What was I supposed to do? He could've died!"

"You pray he gets better, and you don't interfere!" I told her with a straight face. She needed to hear this.

"I can't do that! Leave someone to die? It's – It's not right!" She cried.

"I'm not saying it's right! I'm saying that it's what's best for you!" I shouted, tightening my grip on her shoulders. She swatted my hands away.

"I don't care what happens to me! I really don't!"

"That kinda of thinking is what will get you killed!"

"So, I should let someone else take my place?"

"YES!" I cried and felt my eyes brim with tears. Wendy sensed that I was about to cry and walked over to where I was.

"Lucy… I'm sorry. I'm sorry for going against you, and I'm also apologizing in advance for anything I might do later."

"Wendy!" I felt my eyes go wide.

"Yesterday, I discovered something about myself! I can heal people! Maybe I can learn to use all sorts of support magic!"

"You don't need to!" I begged.

"But I want to! That's why I'm apologizing now, because if I see someone who needs my help then I'm going to help them!" She smiled a sad smile, holding a fist in the air as a sign of her resolve.

"Please! Tell me this won't happen again!" I grabbed her hands and held them together.

"I can't." she said. I felt defeated as she stood before me. I couldn't hold the tears back anymore. One by one, little droplets fell to the ground.

"Fine," I said, trying to make my voice sound strong. "Then promise me you won't leave me!"

"I want nothing more than to stay with you, Lucy!" She smiled again as tears started to fill her own eyes. I hugged her small body, afraid that I might never see her again. I can't lose her. I can't lose another person I care about. I don't know how I'll survive.

* * *

It was dinner time. To my surprise, Levy joined us at the table. She silently grabbed a bowl of sludge and sat across from me right next to Wendy. I stared at the two before me. They seemed so far away from my reach. The two people I care about most, and I'm close to losing them. I cringed at the stupid metaphor this table held. It divided us from each other. It cruelly showed how different our views are now. I chose to stay to myself. They chose to fight. When did things become so complicated?

We sat, eating our food in silence. I didn't have anything to say. Not after hearing Wendy's decision. I felt if I spoke now then I might break down. Wendy spoke first out of everybody.

"I'm glad you joined us, Levy."

Levy set down her bowl and sighed, closing her eyes as if to think something over then opening them to stare at me.

"I only joined you guys today in order to talk."

"Talk away!" I grinned, hoping that this was a sign that Levy was coming back to us.

"Lucy... Wendy… I heard your fight today." She said, making my heart sink.

"I'm surprised you didn't" I laughed it off, wanting to change the subject.

"Lucy. I think it's time you made a choice." She said. I froze in place, unsure what to say. I could see Wendy sink back into her seat. "Wendy and I have made ours. We want to help the rebellion."

"Well I- I never said I would join it! I just said I would help those in need!" Explained Wendy. I clenched my fists tightly until my knuckles turned white.

"If you had to choose, would you join?" asked Levy. She looked at Wendy with a serious expression.

"Well, I- I… I guess, I would." She admitted and hung her head.

"Now, Lucy." She turned to me once more and I hid my eyes from her gaze. "I want you to decide right now. Join us or stay here!" I stared up at her in shock.

"You're leaving me?" I muttered and glanced at Wendy.

"I don't know anything about this!" She said, waving her hands in the air.

Levy stood and leaned towards me. "I am leaving to help however I can. I think Wendy would like to join me."

"Of course she wouldn't!" I shouted, standing to match her height. "She promised to stay with me here!"

"You're going to hold her to that! That hardly seems fair!"

"It's dangerous! She could end up dead!"

"So, she should hide and pretend she's normal?!"

"I'm not saying this so she can hide! I'm saying it so she can live! Can't you see that's all I'm trying to do?!"

"You wouldn't understand! Wendy and I have lost people we care about! You? All you have is us! We don't need protection! We want to fight and defend the home our parents passed on to us!"

"Levy!"

"STOP!" shouted a third voice. We both turned to see Wendy, looking like she was about to cry. "Stop talking like you know what's best for me! Let me decide!" Her pale face was red with anger.

"Then choose." I said, causing her eyes to go wide.

"Yeah, decide what you want to do." Added Levy.

Wendy stared back and forth between us, looked worried as she decided upon what to say. She gulped right before telling us her answer.

"Well, Lucy… I'm sorry, but I want to fight!" She said and studied my face for a reaction. I stiffened at her response, feeling my blood run cold. So, this was it, huh? I would be alone after this. Wendy tried apologizing once more, but I backed away, hiding my face from their prying eyes.

"Good for you, Wendy." I said through my teeth. "Do what you want. I think I'll stay back here, though." I left the dining room and walked to the front door. As I reached for the knob I heard Wendy call my name.

"Lucy!" She cried. She was behind me.

"I'm sorry. I'm just going out for a bit." I muttered and opened the door, the darkness of the night consuming me as I walked away from the small, crumbling house.

* * *

I went into the woods nearby. It looked scary at night, yes, but it was nothing I wasn't use to. I found the solitude of it all quite comforting. After crying my eyes out, I sat at the base of a large tree, staring up at the night sky. All I could do was think. Think about how screwed my life was.

"Apparently I don't understand, huh?" I whispered and grabbed my head. "Ahhhhh!" I screamed in frustration. I squirmed in my spot on the forest floor, agonizing over what to do. When I felt tired out, I sunk my back into the trunk of the tree and sighed. Now what?

I was debating over how I should go back home when I heard a twig snap behind me. I stood up, immediately aware of my surroundings. Someone voice rang out in the air.

"Dang it!" I heard a man shout. I rounded the tree and snuck to the other side only to see no one there. Where'd he go? I shot my head up in confusion. Before I knew it, he had grabbed me from behind.


	4. First Meeting

**So, Wassup, guys? I have been so tired and sad lately about that you-know-what-thing if you actually bother to read these updates. This part was just not that fun for me. Mainly because I feel bad, but also because I feel it's that awkward scene you have to set up the entire story that just isn't interesting enough to keep you awake. I almost felt like saying "NO! I'm going to write the good stuff without an explanation!" Anywho, there's a part where it may seem rushed and not enough description, but that was kinda what I was going for. Hope you like it! Thanks guys!**

This strange man had me by the neck. I was surprised at how calm I was as I assessed the situation. He was definitely a guy. My legs could still move. Just my upper body was immobile.

"Don't move or I'll kill you!" He hissed into my ear. Now, I don't know about you, but this just made me mad. This man, whether he was a robber or a bandit, he decides to threaten me on the worst day possible. It's as if the whole world has turned against.

Still annoyed I swung back my leg, knowing just where to aim. I heard him let out a grunt in pain and he released me from his grip. I didn't take any time to hesitate, grabbing a branch off the ground and turning so it was in his face. Okay, so, a branch. Not very menacing, I'll admit, but it can do some damage at the very least and I wasn't about to risk calling out my celestial spirits.

The man fell to his knees in pain and looked up at me with teary eyes.

"I was just kidding!" He cried and fell on his side. I perked my head up in confusion, lowering the branch in my hand. Just kidding? Whaaat?

* * *

I sat by the man as he got over the pain in his abdominal area. When he started looking better, I thought that maybe I could get him some water! There's a river nearby! Oh, well, that wouldn't work since it's all dark out, I don't want to risk falling into it. I sighed as I thought over a way to make it up to him until I realized that I shouldn't have to. I lifted my head at this, completely ignoring the man's gaze.

He snuck up on me! And for what? A joke? I thought I might die!

"You think a lot, don't ya?" He laughed, pulling me back to reality. I stared at the strange man, wondering what to say. "I've never seen anyone pull off that many expressions before!"

"It's just a habit of mine, I guess." I sighed once more and leaned against the tree we were at. This guy…

"So, I guess you know how to fight, huh?" He asked, his eye as playful as a child's.

"Fight? Yeah, I fight okay." I said, unsure of why this would interest him.

"That's cool! You should totally fight me one day!" He announced, making my jaw drop.

"Did I do something to make you mad?!" I asked.

"No, of course not!" He stared at me as if my question was so strange.

"Then why do you want to fight?" I asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable around him now. Would he attack me, again?

"Because it's fun!" He laughed a full laugh. The dark forest seemed hardly scary with such a bright laugh filling the air. Now, that I look at him more closely, he was quite handsome. He had tan skin and black eyes with a piercing look to them. And he had spiky, pink hair. I found it quite funny to see a guy with pink hair. I couldn't help, but chuckle at it. "What?! Why are you laughing?"

"You're hair! I'm sorry, but it's a bit girlish, don't you think?" I giggled. He brought a hand up to his face and grabbed a lock of his own hair.

"Really? I was born with it, so I never really questioned it." He said.

"Sorry, for laughing! My name's Lucy Heartfilia by the way!" I held my hand out to him and he took it gingerly.

"Natsu Dragneel. At your service!" He grinned.

"Um… So, why are you alone in the woods?" I questioned.

"I thought everyone was doing it now-a-days!" He joked. "Nah, I'm traveling to the city of Magnolia. I just happened to be passing by when I heard someone."

"So, you decided to jump me?" I stood up on my knees to where I somewhat towered above him.

"Did I get you?!" He looked at me with those eyes again. I sat back down at the sight of them.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Cool! So, why are you here?"

"Me?"

"Yeah!"

"I- I just needed some time to think…" I hugged my knees to my body as I thought of the past events that took place. Wendy… Levy… Gajeel…

I rested my chin on my knee in hopes that it would somehow comfort me.

"Hey, hey!" yelled Natsu and he slapped me hard on the back. I completely forgot about my wallowing state and turned to yell at him. "So you're from around here? Do you know where Magnolia is?"

I sighed, realizing that yelling was useless. "Yeah, I live there."

"Great! You should give me directions!"

"All right, you just need to follow that trail over there, kay?" I grimaced.

"That's great and all, but I need you to read the map for me!"

"Why?" I asked and he sat back, trying to choose his next words carefully.

"I can't read!"

"This is all pictures though…"

"I'm color-blind."

"Really? Color-blind?" I asked and Natsu nodded.

"You can just get there by following the path!"

"I could, but I could take this time to learn how to read maps."

"But you're color-blind!"

"That's never stopped me!"

I took his words in and started to laugh. My body was overcome by giggles as I listened to these poor excuses. Is he hitting on me or something? When I finally got over my laughing fit, I stood up.

"I guess I have no choice. Let's go!" I said and helped pull Natsu up.

And, so I showed him how to get to Magnolia. I explained what each symbol on the map was, and he listened half the time. We actually got to make some small talk although it was mostly about what he hopes Magnolia would be like. I think he imagined it to be a magical place, so when we got there he was pretty disappointed.

"What did you expect?" I smiled and handed him the map.

"Anything, but this!" He whined. I looked around at the town as we walked towards the nearest motel. The town was once beautiful. The memory of it seemed so vague now. The buildings were in shape. The streets were clean. Now, everybody is closing down. I worry about what this means for Magnolia. Such a wonderful place, destroyed by that King. Another thing he took from us. I stopped in front of the best motel in town.

"Here it is! This place is the best, no doubt!" I told him and looked at it. Zinnias were planted in little pot holders by the door step. I smiled at the sight of my favorite flowers. There were all different colors, too. It was a sharp contrast against the dreary scheme of the town. "I think you'll like it here."

Natsu thanked me and turned to go inside, but before he could I stopped him.

"Natsu. Why did you lie about not being able to read?" I asked suddenly. His eyes went wide in shock.

"You knew?!" He feaked and his face went red with embarrassment. I cringed at his reaction. He means to tell me he didn't know that I knew? What kind of idiot is this? While I shook my head in disbelief, Natsu took the liberty to answer my question.

"When I asked why you were here, you seemed real sad… That face you made was just…" His words trailed off. I was even more surprised at his worry for me. "I just thought that maybe if you had something else to think about, like teaching me how to read a map, then maybe you would feel better." He scratched his head.

"Natsu…" I was dumbfounded. His worry really warmed my heart, considering how lonely I felt lately. Why is it that a stranger knows just what to do to make me feel better? "You're a good man. Thank you." I smiled up at him and turned to go home. My step felt a little lighter after that. The sun peaked above the horizon, causing me to run home in a hurry.

"Ahhh! They're gonna be so mad at me!"

Luckily for me, Levy and Wendy weren't awake. I walked into the house, thinking I would be met with e of angry looks, but I just got the sleeping face of Wendy on the couch. I sighed, feeling slightly guilty. She probably fell asleep waiting for me. I grabbed a blanket from her bed and placed it over her. I leaned over and planted a small kiss on her forehead. I stared at her for a moment with a sad look. She wants to go and fight? Maybe not fight, but heal others? She's willing to risk her life for this stupid revolution? I never liked the king, but I knew that overthrowing him was an impossible dream. I just wish that they could see this. I shook my head at my thoughts and dragged myself to the bedroom to fall into a deep sleep.

Over the next few days, we didn't speak much about what happened. We would eat breakfast and dinner as if everything was normal. That didn't stop Levy and Wendy from talking. They discussed their plans for when they would leave. Sometimes I could tell what they were saying through the paper-thin walls as I lay in my bed alone.

I would find myself, trying to come up with excuses to leave the house. Things like, "I need to go shopping," or "I need to go stealing." Which brought me to today. I was on a mission to obtain some objects for a divorced couple. Apparently the husband took custody of some of her family's most prized possessions. I didn't really pay too much attention. I accepted the job and threw on my hood.

So, I got all the stuff in a burlap sack and I'm running down the street towards that ladies' home. As I pass by I do my usual greeting to the villagers before having to hurry up since I am being chased and all. I run down a large alley, ready to go down a secret tunnel, when I see a man there. Not just any man. I know this guy. I met him in the woods once. I was so surprised to see him there that I froze.

Natsu looked at me and sighed. He stepped aside and gestured as if to tell me that I can pass. Okay, this is a first. I was afraid to reveal the secret tunnel to him, so I opted to just jump the stone wall that sat at the end of the hall, and like that it was over. I easily escaped the guards after that. That moment flew by so quick that I wanted to go back and see if it really was him.

I chose not to do so. I can't believe it. Why was he there? Isn't that Inn he's staying at on the other side of town? I doubt he was sightseeing. Who would want to see the slums of Magnolia? Did he recognize me? I had my hood on, but I am not usually seen by people who have met me. And like that, Natsu somehow wormed his way into my thoughts. And he stayed there till I fell asleep that night.

I woke up the next day and saw him. He was at the inn I directed and I just had to confront him about what he saw. Except if he didn't realize it was me than I would have to get him to confess without giving myself away. I didn't walk two steps in the room when he swung an arm around me and yelled, "Hey! How are ya!" I blushed at the sudden closeness and threw his arm off me. He pouted and leaned towards my ear. "Might wanna be nicer to me, Kisosha." He whispered into my ear. My eyes went wide as he pulled away to study my face. So, he did see? I clenched my fists and grinded my teeth in an attempt to calm myself. Then Natsu burst out laughing.

"Ha! You should've seen your face! It was priceless!" He grinned and patted my head in a comforting manner. "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me."

What have I gotten myself into?


	5. Finally! The plot begins!

**So, how's it going? I kinda wanted Lucy and Natsu to bond more before this happened, but I thought it was about time I get the plot moving. I thought about making the chapters longer, but then I was like, NAH! That would require me filling it in with boring fluff that nobody wants to hear and I sure don't want to write about. I do enjoy writing the story a lot though. More so than my other ones. (refers to my first fanfic). I am finally feeling better after everything that happened with that stupid friend of mine. Well, actually, we aren't friends anymore. It really affected me at first, but now I'm over it. Anywho! No more depressing stuff! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I was up in his room, unsure of what to say. Natsu stood there, looking out the window with a stupid grin. It shocked me at how calm he was. The room was already small, but now it felt unbearably so. All I could really think was that he knew! I have to say something. I have to make sure he won't tell. I don't know a thing about this guy, so how can I trust him?

I looked at the bland room that was colored a boring shade of beige. The ceiling fan was the only thing making any noise. It was dreadfully silent as I sat in my spot at the empty desk which, not by accident, sat the opposite side of the room. Unable to take the awkward silence anymore, I stood up.

"Natsu, we need to discuss-"

"Isn't Magnolia, great?" He said, looking away from the window. "I thought it was pretty lame, but apparently a lot happens here. It's crazy how the town's people look up to criminals!"

I stared at him, dumbfounded. He can't be serious, can he?

"That's nice and all, but I'd rather discuss the fact that you know my secret." I said in a cool voice.

"Oh, yeah! You're Kisosha! I wasn't sure when I confronted you, but it was so obvious by your reaction!" His eyes gleamed like a child's. I walked over and sat by him, making sure there was an acceptable distance between us.

"How'd you guess, though?" I asked. He got even more excited at the chance to brag.

"I knew your scent!"

"My scent? How?"

Natsu didn't hesitate to conjure a ball of fire in his palm and show me. "I'm a Dragon Slayer." He said with a proud look. I stared at the flame, breathless. It was fire, all right. In one swift movement, he put out the fire. I looked at him in disbelief.

"Wow. A Dragon Slayer? You'll be the second one I've ever met!" I said as his excitement started to rub off on me.

"Who's the other guy?" He asked in a jealous tone. I could tell that he liked being the powerful one.

"His name's Gajeel." I told him, feeling my excitement dim a little. Gajeel was still captured by the guards. They could be torturing him for all I know and I'm powerless to do anything. I looked at the ground as I thought of him. As if my heart were not broken enough, Levy is even more depressed over it. I felt a warm had on my head and looked up to stare at Natsu. He was smiling at me with a sad look.

"I know." He whispered. "These times are hard." I felt like crying at that, but quickly straightened my back instead, shaking the sudden rollercoaster of emotions off me. No use moping around. There are more important things.

"You won't tell anyone my secret, right?" I asked.

"No way! Why would I? You're a celebrity around here! You're like Magnolia's very own Robin Hood!" He jumped up in delight. "Aren't you a celestial wizard?"

I nodded and pulled out my keys to show him. He grinned at them and snatched them from me.

"Hey! Give those back!" I yelled, jumping up to grab them. He was just slightly taller than me to where he could tauntingly hang them over my head as I reached for my keys. He started laughing at my continuous failures. With that I jabbed him in the stomach, causing him to fall to his knees in pain. I gladly, snatched my keys back and sat at the window again. "Oh, you'll get over it!" I said and he gradually made his way over to his seat.

"Natsu?" I asked.

"Yeah, Robin?" He replied and I looked at him sharply.

"Robin?"

"Yeah! That's my new name for you!"

"Why, Robin?"

"Robin! As in Robin Hood!"

"I'm no Robin Hood!"

"Sure you are!"

"I don't really do things unless they benefit me."

"But you wouldn't do them if they didn't have a good cause, right?"

We were talking nonstop and before any of us knew it, an hour had passed. I was surprised at how I let time slip by like that. I really did not intend to stay that long. I stood up from my spot after Natsu finished his last story and told him goodbye. Before I could leave he stopped me one last time.

"So, hey, Robin?" He grinned.

"My name is Lucy!" I rolled my eyes and reached for the door. Natsu followed me out of the room.

"You wanna meet up again tomorrow?" He asked and I turned to face him, putting my hand to my chin in thought.

"Let's see. I don't know if I should. You kind of stink." I said and his face looked shocked. He started whiffing himself to verify my response.

"Really?! I stink?!" He exclaimed. I laughed that he took me so seriously and patted his shoulder.

"I would love to meet up, tomorrow." I smiled. And like that we parted ways. I felt a little happy going home. I think it was because I found a friend. An idiot, yes, but he somewhat understood me. He didn't judge me. It was good to talk to someone without having to worry they would leave me. I thought this as I made my way down the stairs and back home.

Over the next week, I met up with him more than once. He was nice to be around, considering he didn't know much about me or anyone else in this town. I guess it's that with him, there are no expectations or anything like that. He has even asked to go on some jobs with me which I immediately refused. Not that I don't think he'll be helpful, but I don't think even I could handle Natsu 24/7. Today, I hung out with him once again. I brought him along to go shopping at the market with me. I was buying groceries and normal, everyday things, yet Natsu seemed to only care about the food. Nevertheless, we got the shopping done and were on my way home. I sighed as I carried the heavy bags full of groceries as Natsu snacked on his turkey leg, completely oblivious to my struggles. Natsu, using his superhuman hearing, listened to me sigh and glanced over, thinking I was just hungry.

"Hey, you want a bite?" he offered through mouthfuls of turkey. I pushed away the turkey leg that he held up to me.

"No thanks." I told him. Natsu shrugged his shoulders as if to say 'more for me' and took another bite of his meat.

"So, why do they call you, Kisosha?" he asked. I stared up at the sky and stretched my arms out as I spoke.

"You should really keep quiet, you know. You can't keep saying that name everywhere you go.

"So, why do they call you Kisosha?" He begged.

"Didn't they ever tell you that curiosity killed the cat?"

"Yup. Luckily, I'm not a cat!"

"Okay, well…" I said, trying to remember. "It was a name that the baker started. Apparently it means 'The Giver'" I sighed at the silly name I was given. Couldn't I have been stuck with something a little cooler?

"COOL!" He exclaimed and pointed his turkey leg to the sky. "Okay! I'm all fired up! I gonna get me a cool name, too!"

"Yeah, yeah." I said and kept on walking without him.

"Hey, where you going?" He yelled, running to catch up to me.

"I'm going home." I smiled, keeping my face away from him so he wouldn't see.

"Okay! Let's go, Kisosha!"

"Don't call me that in public!"

"Okay, Robin!"

"Don't you EVER call me that!"

"Why not?"

"Because it's silly!" I kept on going, not realizing that he stopped. "You need to grow up-" I ran into someone and stumbled back. When I looked up, I saw it was a guard. He looked at me and then at Natsu and frowned.

"What are you doing here, Salamander?" The guard asked. I looked around in confusion. Who's Salamander?

"I'm on official business." Said Natsu with a look I've never seen before. This was a whole new person before me. He looked so serious that I thought that he might be someone else and not the Natsu who was just giving me weird nicknames a moment ago.

"What for?" asked the guard.

"I'm looking for a certain instigator to all the riots that have been going on recently." My eyes went wide as I heard his words.

"The riots, huh? You better be done quick. We don't need the likes of you here!" He spat and walked off in the opposite direction. I stared up at Natsu in complete disbelief.

"You work for the royal army?" I asked. Natsu ignored me and kept walking. He didn't get very far before I smacked the back of his head and forced him to say. "Do you work for the royal army?"

"Not really." He admitted. "I'm just getting paid for this one job."

"Then why didn't you arrest me?" I asked, feeling my anger rise. He kept walking towards my house and I had to hurry to keep up with him.

"I am only being paid to find one person. Not Kisosha." He said.

"Who?"

"The one who keeps fueling the war between the King and the Mages. I'm sure you've seen the posters bashing the King, or the riots breaking out. We think this person is stationed here."

"You're going to capture this person! They've done nothing wrong!" I yelled and he stopped in his tracks. He turned to face me, getting very close to my face. I wanted to jump back in surprise, but he grabbed my arm and held me in place.

"Don't tell me how to run my life. I don't do this because I want to!" He shouted and released my arm. When he finally stepped away from me, I realized how out of control my heart was. Oh, God! Why won't it stop beating? I shouldn't be getting flustered at a time like this! I straightened my back and tried to shake off the funny feelings I had as we continued to walk towards my home.

"Natsu?" I said after a while. He turned his head me. "Why do you-"

I heard people shouting as we got closer to my house. I could see it in the distance. I put my hand over my eyes in order to keep the sun off them as I looked for the source of all the voices. It didn't take me long to realize it was Wendy and Levy. They were being dragged out of the house by a few guards. I instantly ran towards them, feeling fear course through me.

"Wendy! Levy!" When I finally reached them, a guard grabbed me and held me back. "Let me go!" I yelled. "Why are you doing this? What did they do?" I struggled desperately to throw the man's arms off me. Wendy and Levy were staring at me in fear. The guards handcuffed each of them in front of me. Unable to take it, I took my usual escape route. I kicked that guy that was holding me in the balls and pushed him off me. Natsu had caught up to us and watched in shock at the display before him. I ran over to my friends, nearly tripping over myself and wrapped them in a tight hug.

"Lucy!" cried Wendy. She tried to hug me back, but her hands were tied up.

"It's okay! I'll get you out!" I yelled. The men next to us tried to hit me, but I easily ducked and hit one of them square in the nose. The other one tried running up behind me and I spun around and kicked him in the stomach. Each man fell back in pain. I glanced around at the others, daring them to do something. They didn't do anything, except allow a larger man to pass through the crowd. When I saw him, I realized it was the General. I snarled at him as he approached me, clapping.

"Well done! You are quite the entertainer! I'm sorry, but I have to take your friends now." He gave me a sickening smile.

"What did they do wrong?" I asked, readying myself to attack.

"I'm afraid we have a witness claiming that your little friend here is a mage with healing abilities. As if being a mage wasn't enough, she aided the rebel group. After inspecting your house, we found that your older friend was in possession of guns. Not to mention she was selling them. We were forced to arrest them both." He explained. I felt my body shake as I took this in. I told them! Getting involved would cause nothing, but trouble. I told them! Why didn't they listen? The General scoffed at my worried expressions and stepped towards me.

I didn't know what to do. I knew I couldn't take them all on. I looked back and forth between my opponents. Each one was weak. I could take them each in a fist fight if I wanted to. Thing is, I can't take them all on. I glanced at Natsu who was staring at me worried. I closed my eyes in thought for a moment before deciding what I needed to do. I smiled at Natsu. His eyes went wide as he realized what I was going to do.

"Lucy! Stop! Don't do this!" He shouted in a panicked voice.

"You better listen to your boyfriend over there!" Cackled the General. He took a step towards me and I instantly pushed him to the ground, raising my keys to the sky.

"Open! Gate of the Archer! Sagittarius!" I shouted and felt my magic start to work. It was a stupid move. I can admit that much, but I just can't let anything happen to them. I don't care if it reveals my identity. I will do whatever it takes to protect my friends. They're all I have after all.

Sagittarius appeared by my side with his bow ready. I pointed a finger towards all the men, surprised by how much my hands were shaking. "Take them out!" I shouted and pulled out my own whip to help.

"It's Kisosha!" shouted the men.

It really was too easy. Normal men could not stand up to a mage. One by two by three! They all fell. I cracked my whip at them, hoping not to kill. Sagittarius did the same as he hoped to spare each man's life. The battle was over in seconds. All that was left was the General. I looked around as he had disappeared from my sight. I couldn't help, but feel a lingering panic inside did he go?

"Stop right there!" He shouted. I turned to see that he had Wendy by the neck. "You make one move and she dies, Kisosha!"

I stood there, unable to move. I could feel my heart sink as I watched her flail helplessly in his arms. I gritted my teeth in frustration, not wanting to back down. I had no choice. I called Sagittarius back to the spirit world and put my hands in the air.

"Dammit. You finally got me!" I gave him a wry smile. Before I knew it, two men had jumped me from behind and held me to the ground as they put my handcuffs on.

"I know just where to take you, Kisosha!" laughed the General. I glared up at him as they roughly picked me up and threw me in the back of a carriage. They obviously didn't care if I got in there safely as I landed on floor, hitting my head on one of the seats. When I looked up they started to close the doors. The last thing I saw before they took me away was Natsu. His face was hard to read. His knuckles were white from clenching his fists so hard. Then it was dark. The carriage didn't even have a window for some natural light. It was just pitch, black darkness.


	6. The King's Proposition

**Whoo! This chapter was fun to write! One problem I feel like I have sometimes is my amount of detail. I just don't describe things enough, but this chapter seems okay for me! I'm excited to get the story moving because now we're getting into the fun stuff I have in store for this story! Anywho! I hope you enjoy! Catvh ya on the flip side!**

* * *

My butt has never been sorer than it is now, sitting on a hard, wooden bench in the back of a carriage, where it seems the road doesn't want to work in my favor and just stay flat. We even rode over a giant rock that caused me to hit my head on the roof. I could tell a bump had formed on my head, but I had no way to treat it or even rub it for comfort, seeing as my hands were tied up. I thought about breaking down the door with my weight, but I have no idea how many guards, if any, will be waiting. Even if there are not a lot of guards, I might run the chance of injuring myself. I already felt dizzy from the head injury I incurred from both the guards and the carriage tossing me around. There's also the fact that we've been driving for a couple hours and I am pretty sure that wherever I am is nowhere near home.

I sighed and leaned back into the seat, hoping a change of position might ease my aching rear. It was nerve wracking to sit alone in the dark, knowing that I was at their mercy. They had my keys, so I wouldn't be able to defend myself. I kept wishing to myself that a window would magically appear and I would be able to see. At least my eyes adjusted and I could faintly see the outline of my feet. I chose to study my feet. Trace the outlines over and over, each time expecting it to provide some form of entertainment, some form of ease. And the ride seemed to go on forever. At least until it ended. To my surprise the carriage finally stopped moving. I thought that maybe we were just waiting for something to pass by, but then I heard the crunch of gravel. I could hear it come towards me and I thought that I might actually get to see the sun again.

I honestly could have taken a little less sun as a guard threw the carriage doors open. He grabbed my arm and forced me onto my feet, ignoring how much I was stumbling as I tried to get a hold of my surroundings. My legs screamed at me for how stiff they were and trying to stand now was hard for me. My eyes finally got used to the blaring sun as I was half dragged along.

"Oh, God! I really have to pee!" I exclaimed and attempted at taking smaller steps, so as not to wet myself. The guards completely ignored me. They just walked beside me like puppets. This was the first time I got a good look at their numbers and I sighed. Good thing, I didn't try to escape. I wouldn't have made it 10 feet with this many men here.

I finally bothered to look at where we were going, disappointed to see it was not a toilet, but amazed to see it was a castle. Not any castle. THE Fiore castle. As in the castle that belongs to our tyrant King. I froze as I stared at the thing, instantly regretting my decision to do so as the man who had a hold of me pushed me forward, nearly knocking me over. I couldn't get over how pretty everything was. Tall stone walls surrounding a courtyard with a hedge maze. Statues of pretty women adorned the cobblestone streets. A large fountain lay in the middle of the courtyard. I wonder what the inside looks like.

I shook my head at the thought. Be real, Lucy. There is no time to admire a beautiful building. Why are they taking me here? Aren't they going to imprison me? Maybe even execute me? The last thought gave me chills, but I held my dizzy head up as much as I could so I wouldn't show weakness. Even then, I felt terrified. They would have just executed me at the town square of Magnolia. Why would they bring me all the way here? Then it hit me. I'm Kisosha. I'm well known. Even other cities have heard of me. I never acted against the King himself, but at l still pose a threat. Of course. It makes sense. Why execute someone like me for only a lousy town to see? Why not execute her in front of everybody and use lacrimas to share the news.

I gritted my teeth at this realization. I had nothing else left to do, but walk to the cell they would keep me in until it was time for me to die. Except they didn't take me to a cell. They brought me down a confusing set of hallways that seemed harder to escape than that maze outside. When we finally reached our destination, the guards threw me upon the floor, not caring to hold me down. I tried to take this chance to run then felt why they let me go. I collapsed to my knees. It was pathetic that I was so weak that they didn't have to hold me down. I could barely move.

Clapping filled the spacious room I was in and I looked up in surprise. I felt my blood run cold. The one clapping was none other than the King himself. He sat in a cushy little throne and gave me a sickening grin. I glared at him, trying my best not to lash out.

"Kisosha, isn't it?" He laughed, finishing his last clap. "Or should I call you Lucy Heartfilia?"

"Lucy is just fine." I said, not wanting to look weak. I straightened my back in an attempt to look taller. The King was a short, stubby man, dressed in lavish robes. He was just barely taller than me while I was kneeling like this.

"It's nice to know who you really are! Tell me, Lucy! I wish to know if you're the one causing all the uproar in Magnolia." demanded the king, standing up from his throne. He walked over to a glass table which held a bottle of red wine and a bowl of grapes.

"No, you're Majesty. I would never." It made me sick to kiss up to him like this, but if it meant I could live then I would just about do anything.

A guard yelled out at me in disgust. "Foolish girl. You should know better than to lie in front of the King, himself!" He reached for me. I readied myself for impact, but it never came. I looked up to see the King had held a hand up, ordering the man to back off.

"I don't think she is lying. I'm known for my intuition and these aren't the eyes of a liar." He smiled, sending chills down my spine. "General Gildarts. I need you to call back that incompetent envoy of yours and send someone else to find our culprit. Seriously, he said he's the best and it's been two weeks without so much as a word from him."

A tall man with tan skin and slicked-back brown hair stepped forward and bowed. "I'm sorry, you're Majesty. He has his own way of doing things, but I assure you he gets the job done."

"Well, tell him the job is over and we're sending someone else in his place."

It took me a moment to realize they were talking about Natsu. I still didn't know how I felt about the fact that he worked for the King, yet he wasn't a guard or anything. I could still remember his face when I was taken. I could see he wanted to help, but something was holding him back. I don't blame him. I would have just stood there too if I were him. I won't lie when I say that I would rather keep to myself and stay alive then help someone and get punished.

The King's voice interjected my train of thoughts. "So, Lucy. I will give you two options. One: Die in front of the entire kingdom. Two: Fight in my army." He smiled again, but this time it looked more sinister. I couldn't stop myself from speaking out.

"Fight?! You're asking me to fight for YOU?!" I shouted in anger. The guards behind me reacted to my sudden outburst and waited for the King to give the word to attack.

"Now, Lucy, think. Why die here? Why not live? Yes, you'll be fighting, but you'll be alive. Sounds like a good deal to me!" He chirped.

I nearly scoffed. "Aren't you trying to get rid of magic users?"

"The only way to fight magic is with magic. What'dya say?"

"Never!"

"Oh, really? What if I told you that as long as you live, so does your friends?"

I felt my face pale. "What do you mean?"

"Gildarts!" He called and the man from earlier played a video on a lacrima. His expression was hard to read, but something told me that he didn't like this anymore than I did. In an instant the screen came on and Levy and Wendy's face appeared before me. I could feel tears stream down my face as I stared at their scared expressions. They were locked in a cell. They were shivering. They had a few bumps and bruises, but nothing that told me they were hurt in any serious manner.

"Levy… Wendy…" Their names escaped my lips. My heart felt like it might burst from how tight my chest was.

"I just need to give the word and no one will ever see them again." His smile never dimmed.

"You monster!" I cried.

"Really?" He looked a bit annoyed as his smile faltered. "These are wizards and you're calling me the monster? You should consider yourself lucky that you and your friends are still alive!"

"Don't you dare hurt them!"

"Then fight!"

I stared up at the screen as it flickered and eventually turned off. With nothing else to look at, I chose to stare daggers at the evil man before me. He just smiled.

"Okay… I'll do it. If you keep them safe then I'll do it."

* * *

I was taken to a clinic in the castle. They treated my scrapes and put ointment on the bump on my head. It stung terribly, but the medicine seemed to have a numbing effect to it and I could feel the pain lessen. I sat on a cushioned chair, waiting for the nurse to finish her checkup. When she was done, I tried standing on my own, but stumbled into someone's arms. When I looked up, it was that Gildarts guy. He carefully set me up straight and gave me a worried expression.

"You feel okay?" He asked, touching my injury gently.

"I'll be fine." I told him, looking down at my feet.

"So, you're Lucy Heartfilia?" he asked as if it wasn't already obvious. All I could do was nod. My voice felt like it would never work again.

"I heard a lot about you." He laughed. I gave him an icy glare and he immediately shut up. "Sorry. Well, Let's get you some food before we make our way to the camp."

"Camp?"

"Yeah. It's where all the wizards go if they don't end up dead… uh… sorry. Too soon?" He stood behind me and guided me by the arm. "Sorry, it's protocol."

"You apologize a lot." I commented, mildly amused by his actions.

"I like to say that I'm polite." He grinned as he guided me to the mess hall. I felt my stomach grumble at the sight of warm food. Once they placed my dish before me, I dug in, stuffing my face past its full capacity. "Must be tasty." Said Gildarts. I stared up at him in a curious manner.

"You seem nicer than the other guys." I announced over mouthfuls of bread and potato soup.

"Is that so?"

"Yup! All the other guys wanted to kill me and one of them gave me this bump." I pointed to my head. "But you actually apologize over possibly hurting my feelings. I gotta say I appreciate it." I smiled him and continued eating my food.

"Hmm. I see why he's interested in you." He sighed.

"Who are you talking about?" I asked, curious.

"Oh, nothing." He claimed, yet his face said otherwise. I knew better than to question a General. I finished the last of my food and felt surprised by how much better I was. Yes, I was still dizzy, but now I could at least walk fine on my own, although I stumbled a few times.

We got in a carriage and rode over to that wizard camp. It wasn't too far. It made me wonder why they risked putting a bunch of wizards in one place and so close to the castle. It wasn't even two hours away. When we arrived, Gildarts led me to the front gate where I was ushered into another clinic. Without giving me so much as a clue as to what was happening, they grabbed a syringe and placed it in my arm. I felt a large pain that I didn't know you could feel from shots. I looked closer at the thing and saw that it wasn't a syringe. It was a tool to place chips inside of animals. They just chipped me? Is it to keep track of me, so I can't run away. What took me by surprise even more was they handed me my gate keys right after.

I stared in shock, unsure of whether to take them or not. The nurse, obviously bored with me, shoved it in my hands and sent me on my way. Large, chain link fences surrounded the camp and it became even more noticeable that we were in an enclosed space when I walked outside. There was a large courtyard where different wizards were walking around and chilling out. Some were pushing wheel barrels full of dirt while others hand washed clothing underneath a tarp that shielded them from the already setting sun. Oh, great. This is a work camp. I'm basically a well-treated slave. I hugged my keys close to my chest for comfort.

"This is the courtyard. Over there are the rooms where you'll be sleeping. Sadly, this is an outdoor camp, so there won't be much escape from the sun." Gildarts explained the layout as best he could. When he finally finished showing me around he smiled and said goodbye. "That's about it. Good luck! Bye now!"

"Bye." I shrugged and sat around, wondering I should do. He told that I should be put to work tomorrow. Until then, what can I do? I felt like everyone was staring at me. Of course they were. I'm fresh meat. I sighed, looking around at the different areas. I could try going to the cafeteria. At least they have air conditioning. My feet crunched on the dry grass as I made my way there. I froze at what I saw next. Standing there, talking to some random people I never met was Gajeel. He ate his food quickly as if he had somewhere to be. I felt my feet moving towards him before I knew what was happening. When I reached him, he had his back to me. I had no idea how to react. I opted for just tapping on his shoulder and letting him figure the rest out. He turned around, looking annoyed that someone would bother him during his meal, but froze when he saw me. Recognition filled his features and he grabbed me, encasing me in a brotherly-like hug. I wasn't expecting him to hug me, considering he has never done that before, but I'm glad he did. Finally, something good happened.

"Lucy!" He nearly screamed, releasing me. "You look like crap!"

"I had a really crappy day…" I felt my eyes start to well up with tears and I hugged him again. "I thought you were dead."

"Don't go crying on me now!"

"I'm not crying!" I said, punching his arm. "Oh, Levy would be so happy to know that you're alive." I saw a look of longing cross his face.

"How is she?" He asked, squeezing my shoulders. I had no idea how to tell him.

"Well, she was arrested for aiding the rebellion." My voice trailed off as I remembered the horrible events that occurred. "I tried to save her, but they threatened to kill Wendy if I did anything. They got me and put me here." I could feel the conflict inside him as he listened to my words.

"It's okay. She'll be okay. I know Levy. She may not look it, but she's strong." He said. I got the feeling like he was trying to convince himself more than anything.

"Is there any way we can get out of here?" I whispered to him.

"Lucy! Don't even think about it. We tried to get out, but there's no way. Besides, even if we get out, we won't get far."

"Why?!" I struggled to keep my voice down, so the surrounding guards wouldn't hear.

"They have Levy and Wendy hostage for one!" He felt outraged that I would risk their lives.

"I know, but maybe we can jam the device they're using to track us with, so these chips in our arms would be useless. If we ban together then we can take them."

"We can't, Lucy."

"Why not?! Do you want to stay here for the rest of your life?"

"Of course not. But those chips aren't just meant for tracking you. They leave us powerless."

It took a moment for me to understand his words. Then all at once it hit me. Suddenly it all made sense. Why the camp was so close to the castle. Why they kept us all together. Why they gave me my keys. We're stuck in here with no powers.


	7. Revelations

**'Sup! How are ya guys? It has been too long and I keep telling myself to write the next chapter, but then TV comes along and you know how I get around him. I'm a mindless zombie for days if I'm not careful. Anywho! I'm loving the story so far and I'm having fun writing it a lot. I have been having some school and friend related troubles lately, but hey! What are you going do? I am happy that I finally got this out because I feel that we're finally getting to the good stuff! Yay! Good stuff! I hope you guys enjoy it. I will try to make the chapters come out sooner next time, but don't say I didn't warn you. I said that these breaks would come eventually. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

A week had passed since I arrived at the camp and I've already grown accustomed to the lifestyle. Eat, work, sleep. That's how things work. I'm glad I have Gajeel here to talk to otherwise I might go insane. All the guards seem to hate us and considering how little I actually do see Gajeel, I'm dying for some real contact. I worry that I talk his ear off during what little free time we have, but it's the only time I ever feel human. In fact, I have gotten a lot braver with some of the topics I talk about with him, including trying a find a way out. Gajeel refuses to listen to it and keeps telling me to give up, but I can't just do that. I need to see Levy and Wendy again. I know he feels the same, but for some reason he's too afraid to act. I don't blame him. They took our magic. I can feel that it's gone. It's missing and that thought terrifies me. But I have to do something! Anything! I can't stay here.

So when I walked into the cafeteria this morning, Gajeel wasn't surprised by what I had to say. I started off with any new info I had. "Okay, so I found out how the guard rotation works. So far it seems that we're being watched at all times except when they switch shifts. During our work shifts, there is a brief moment where the guards change places and while they're doing so there is no one there. Granted, it lasts only a few seconds, but I might have an idea to leave or hide while this happens."

"Lucy," hissed Gajeel. "You know they got cameras everywhere, right?"

"Not everywhere! The bathroom doesn't have any at all, so if there's anything we need to stash it should be there!" I felt myself getting excited at the idea. "If we can't use magic then we can get makeshift weapons!"

"They have guns!"

"We can cut the microchips out!"

"That's dangerous!"

"I know! But"

"Where would you even get the necessary tools to cut it out?"

"We make them! It will take time, but I know a way to do it!"

"Lucy, don't even-!"

Gajeel was cut off by the guards as they started to yell at us to get to work. Reluctantly, we were separated. He went off to work on building like he was assigned while I was forced to do something as boring as laundry. I felt strange, standing in a circle with other girls. Those girls were talking about boys and food they really wanted to eat. I felt strange standing next to them. I remembered when I was younger and I would have engaged in this kind of talk all day long, but now I found myself distracted by more important things. Still, I listened to their conversation for a while and tried to pretend that we were close friends doing chores together, and we were not in a concentration camp.

"What do you think, Lucy?" asked one girl. I popped my head up in confusion as the day dream of bring somewhere else vanished.

"You know my name?" I looked at her in surprise.

"We try to learn everyone's names here. We're in this together." The girl smiled, her brown eyes seeming to send a message. I thought I might take this chance to make a new friend and possibly an ally.

"I'm sorry. I haven't learned your name yet." I smiled back.

The girl set aside her basket of clothes and held her hand out. Her red hair falling in front of her face. Gracefully, she tucked the stray locks behind her ear and looked to me. "I'm Erza Scarlet."

I took her hand, feeling a bit jealous as I stood next to her looking perfect. I bet she's popular with the boys. Man, if I could have hair like her's instead of these lifeless blond tresses then I might look half as good as her. I ignored my inner thoughts and showed her a face of confidence.

"So, tell me Erza. How bad do you want out." I asked and her smile grew larger, yet seemed more mischievous than anything.

"Are you wanting out?" she asked, feeling unsure of whether I could be trusted.

"Of course." I said, folding the newly washed clothes in front of me. Erza returned to her chores and started talking to a few of the girls around. It seemed they were arguing about something. I felt scared that it might have something to do with reporting me to the guards. After a couple minutes the conversation ended and Erza spoke to the entire group of girls.

"We would like to welcome Lucy to the group. Everyone please welcome her. Before I go on, I must ask. Lucy?" called Erza. I looked at her staring at me, unsure of what to make of this. "How bad do you want out?" She asked.

I felt myself smiling at her. "More than anything."

* * *

I went to bed that night feeling sick with excitement. I was surprised to find a group who wanted out as bad as me and was willing to fight for it. They couldn't explain everything to me, but I found out that they've been trying to find a way out for a while and already have a plan to be put into action. A few guys are in on it but other than that it's just us girls. I asked them if Gajeel could come with us and they said they would have to talk about it.

I couldn't stop my body from shaking. I felt nervous and invigorated at the same time. I just have to find a way to get to Wendy and Levy. The thought that I might see them sooner than expected was too much and I felt like I might not get any sleep that night. I did, but not very much. I felt exhausted when I woke the next morning, but after eating my breakfast with Gajeel I nearly skipped to the laundry area.

"You're in a good mood." Erza chuckled as she walked in the tent after me. I wish we had an actual building with air conditioning, but instead we have large tents to shield us from the sun, though not even the heat could damper my mood.

"I am so ready to hear your plan and get out of here!" I cheered, careful to make sure that my voice couldn't be heard by the guards.

"Okay, get to work and I'll tell you." She didn't need to tell me twice. I instantly started washing my share of clothes as she told me the plan.

"So, the reason we're allowed to carry our magical items such as your keys," she gestured to the gold and silver keys hanging on my hip, "is because in case of an emergency where they need us to fight than they will just flip a switch giving us our powers until there's no longer a threat."

"Can't we just attack the guards then?"

"It's kinda hard when you're being attacked by an army who wants to kill you."

"Okay. Then we can run away and escape."

"For them to leave us powerless with a flip of a switch? Besides even if we got out there's the problem of the barrier." She said.

"The barrier?"

"There's a barrier around this camp. Magic users are not able to pass it even if they aren't able to use their powers like us."

"Okay, so we got to take down the barrier."

"Yes, and the best time to do that is when the general visits."

"General Gildarts?" I asked in shock.

"Yes. He's a magic user too. So, whenever he comes, they briefly turn off the barrier, so we need to slip away and get to the barrier right before he gets here."

"How often does he come?"

"At least once a week."

"When we get out, we have to take the chips in our arms out and we won't have much time. That's where Evergreen comes in."

I glanced at the girl with long light brown hair. She glanced at me and nodded. "Okay, what can she do?"

"Evergreen has a friend named Warren and he has telepathy. He can speak to us so long as he's in range. He and his friends will attack this place right when Gildarts arrive. The chips will be turned off because of the attack so they can't track us for a while. When we escape, some more of Evergreen's friends will be waiting for us and they're going to cut out our chips. Are you still with me?"

"This sounds like a complicated plan." I sighed, trying to take it all in.

"But it will work. Gildarts comes. Barrier goes down. Warren attacks. Chips turn off. We escape. Chips are cut out. Warren retreats. We're free."

"Freedom sound nice." I smiled and Erza smiled back.

"Good. I wish we could get out everybody, but they would notice if the whole camp tried to leave, so we sticking with the laundry girls and the other three guys including your friend." She patted my shoulder.

"You mean Gajeel can come?" I nearly dropped my laundry to hug her.

"Yes. I expect you to fill him in, okay?"

"You can count on me!" I cheered.

"There's only one problem though." She sighed and held her head in frustration.

"What is it?" I asked confused.

"We can't go on with the plan until-" Her words were cut off as a loud noise sounded, signaling that the gates were opening. "Inspection already?"

Erza poked her head out the flaps of the tent and I did the same. I followed her gaze to the entrance of the camp. The doors creaked open and General Gildarts strode in, smiling as he guided a young wizard to the nurses tent. She looked to be much younger than me. Maybe twelve? Probably closer to Wendy's age than mine. I felt my heart ache for her as she dragged herself to the tent. Is that what I looked like when I came here? I wanted nothing more than to get out of here.

"Him again? Why does he come here? He's not even a guard." Erza whispered under her breath. I looked away from Gildarts and the young girl towards the man walking in. I felt my stomach sink. It was a face I knew all too well. He was the last one I saw before I was brought here. Natsu. He walked towards the tent, his pink hair seeming to be longer than last I saw him. What do I know? It's been a week. I want to say he looked different even though he was relatively the same. Maybe it was the serious expression he wore or the fact that he was walking with his back straight. He didn't seem like the carefree jokester I knew.

"What is he doing here?" I croaked.

"You mean, Dragneel?" asked Erza. "He's not a guard or general or anything, but he visits sometimes because Gildarts is his dad."

My eyes went wide. "Hi dad?"

"Yeah, except I've heard rumors that he's adopted."

"His dad?"

"What? Do you know him?" she asked.

"Not well, but yeah. I met him more than once." I muttered in disbelief, watching as his body disappeared inside the nursing tent. He's going to watch that girl get chipped. He's not going to do anything. I was wrong about him. He can't be trusted.

Before I could ask Erza about what she wanted to say, a loud bell sounded. One by one, everyone filed out of the tent for their next job. Erza and I followed, knowing that we can't speak until tomorrow since laundry is the only time we see each other. I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye as the guards yelled for us to hurry up.

I had a lunch break next. I wish Erza shared her lunch period with me, so we could talk more, but I'm glad for a change of pace. Everything from the plan to Natsu has been a bit too much to take in and when I sat down with a hot bowl of improved sludge, nothing could appeal to me more. I didn't bother waiting for Gajeel to find me. I dug in, feeling life return to me. A good meal really does make a difference. By the time Gajeel did find me, I was already licking my bowl clean.

"You've never had this much of an appetite." He laughed, taking a seat beside me.

"I think Natsu is starting to rub off on me." I grinned.

"Natsu? You mean, Dragneel?" He asked. I didn't know how to reply. I guess Natsu and I are technically friends, but after seeing him today, I'm not so sure. Would it even be wise to call him a friend here? After some thought I finally decided to not talk about him.

"No, someone else. I met him before this." I lied. At least it was half true. "Anyways, I need to tell you something."

"Shoot." He said and I quietly explained the plan to him. When I was done, I wasn't surprised to see him with a stern look on. "That's stupid and dangerous."

"It's our only hope!" I said.

"Say we get out and everything goes perfectly then what about Levy and Wendy, huh? Are you just gonna let them die?" He hissed, causing me to flinch.

"I- I didn't think about that." I sighed.

"Of course not. Lucy. Wake up. We're stuck here. Understand everything that's at risk. I won't let you endanger them."

"I never meant to put them in any danger at all, but I'm not going to rot in here for the rest of my life!" I whispered as sharply as I could. I wanted to yell, but having the guards listen in on us could ruin everything. Oh yeah, we can't yell. We have to be secretive. Yet another reason to leave. If only Gajeel could see that.

"Do you think any of us want that?! Look around, Lucy!" He grabbed my shoulders and forced me to look at the rest of the wizards eating their lunch. It never hit me until now, just how many of us there are. Maybe a hundred in this room alone and if they divide the two lunch periods evenly then that means another hundred people are still waiting to get their food.

"How come you think that we haven't broken out yet?" He asked. His nails unintentionally dug into my shoulders.

"What are you getting at?" I begged, finding it more and more difficult to keep my voice down.

"Why do you think only such a small handful of y'all want to escape?"

"I don't know!"

"Because all these people are like you and me." He said with disgust.

"Like us?" I felt confused. "How are they like us?" And then it dawned on me. I looked at Gejeel with worry. The sudden realization of what's happening here was enough to make me puke. And I did. All I know is I felt dizzy and my stomach felt sick. Then guards came out with disgusting looks to drag me away.

"Take her to the clinic." Called one of them. I tried to walk on my own only to find my legs fumble like jelly. I entered the white tent where they inserted my chip into my arm. I feared that this wouldn't just be a checkup, but instead of thinking about that, all I could think of was this new piece of information. All the people here are like me and Gajeel. They weren't just captured. They weren't just too chicken to fight. All of them had someone they love taken. Someone who could easily be killed if they were to act up.


End file.
